For Just One Night
by forgottenweasley
Summary: Lily was sure that James was an arrogant toe-rag. James was sure he was going to win Lily's heart by showing off all the time. But after one conversation, both realise how wrong they were. All they needed was Just One Night to see it. UPDATE: Changing Character because I forgot to when they added Lily Luna P. to the character list. Now Lily Evans P.


Title: For Just One Night

Author: Jess

Rating: 12+ (just to be a little safe)

Hazy eyes fluttered and blinked to keep fresh tears at bay. He knew this could ruin his reputation if he was caught crying in the dark common room but he simply didn't care. He continued to stare out at the grounds hoping that the tranquillity and stillness of the lake and the night sky would give him peace of mind. Yet again he thought wrong.

The day's earlier idea had gone up in flames as Lily went ballistic over a _public_ valentine from him once again. She screamed and shouted as expected. But the one thing he wasn't expecting, the one thing he hated, the one thing he never wanted to happen… that was the one thing that broke his heart. Her tears. She looked straight at him eyes blazing with anger yet salty tears fell from her emerald orbs, glistening with vulnerability. She walked cautiously towards him and he scrunched his eyes up, preparing for pain (her trademark slap across the face) but it never came. He felt hair as pure and smooth as silk brush against his toned cheeks while his eyes remained closed. Her warm breath tickled and brushed his ears as she whispered gently.

'Why do you always hurt me?'

Hurt her. _Hurt her_. That was something he never wanted to do and he would rip apart any being who was prepared to do so. He preferred her anger than her own hurt. He would rather bear the brunt of a thousand slaps across his own face if it meant she was happy. But now, he was the one to hurt her. He was the one who made her cry. He was the one who had caused her to run from the hall so fast that her colours became a blur.

For the rest of the day he hadn't seen her. They had separate classes in the afternoon but he had hoped to see her at dinner, to apologise, to make everything right, to make her happy once again. But she never showed. She didn't want to see him, or anyone for that matter. She had remained in her dormitory all afternoon and silently hexed anyone who tried to enter. Even her own best friends. And worst of all he could still not comprehend that he had done that to her. His heart had broken so severely this time, he was sure it was irreparable.

Sighing deeply he shut his eyes, knowing full well that sleep would never come. He hoped and wished to enter the world where they were together, happy and nothing or nobody would tear them apart. Where there was nothing but them and their love. He also wished that these dreams of bliss would translate to real life, to a place where love was needed more than anything in these dark times. As he opened and closed his eyes once more, he felt like an angel was beckoning to him, whispering his name like a sweet scent in the air. He prayed to hear the angel again, and his prayer was answered. It was then that the voice was recognised it was her voice, that meant… it was _her_.

_'James?'_

He steadied his breath, blinked away his final tears before rubbing his eyes gently and standing and turning to face her. No matter what she wore, how she dressed, whether she was perfectly attired or had just simply arisen from slumber, she always looked beautiful in his eyes, as if nothing could compare to her.

_'James, what are you doing here?'_

It was then that he found his voice. She already thought him a fool, best not to have made it worst by seeming ignorant as well.

_'Couldn't sleep. Things on my mind'_

_'Trying to find a new way to embarrass me?'_

_'Why would I want to do that to you Lily?'_

_'I don't know. Why do you torment me the way you do now?'_

_'Torment you? Lily I'm trying to show you that I love you.'_

_'Ha, like you know what love is Potter.'_

_'I do know what love is Lily. Love is what makes a person complete. Without love a person's life is hollow, empty and bereft of something special that others share. I also know that there are different kinds of love. First is an adoration of something, like I love quidditch, sad but true. Second, there is the love you hold for friends and family. My mother, my father, my brothers being Sirius and Remus, I love them all. But the most special love you can ever possess is eternal love. Eternal love to me is where you find that one person who can make you smile when you cry, laugh when you feel down, support you when you need it, turn to you when they feel low, who defends you from hurt, who completes you but most of all eternal love is when you feel like you don't want to spend your life with any other than that one person, that you would rather die with them than remain forever alone. And do you know what Lily? That's how I feel about you. I'll love you forever Lily, whether you want me to or not. Our lives may head in different directions but no one on this earth can ever compare to you. I love you Lily and I always will. But I wish, for just one night, that you could find it in your heart to love me and accept me for who I am. But not all wishes come true…'_

It wasn't clear who was more shocked at that moment in time; Lily for hearing exactly how James felt for her or James for letting his emotions take over and spill out the way they had. He took one look at her astonished face and could bear it no more. He lowered his head, ashamed of himself, and headed for the stairs which were situated behind the very person he wanted to hide from. As he brushed past her she grabbed hold of his wrist firmly in her hand, giving James the impression that she never wanted to let go, even if he deemed it such a childish fantasy.

_'I couldn't love you for just one night…'_ James didn't want to hear this, _'because I've loved you for so much longer.'_

Now that he wasn't expecting. He turned at looked straight into her emerald eyes and saw not anger, hurt or upset but love. _Love_. He couldn't believe it. She _loved_ him?

_'Excuse me?'_

_'I love you James. That was why I asked you why you hurt me. All the singing valentines, the cheesy chat up lines, the constant 'will you go out with me…' speech; they all meant nothing James and it was breaking my heart because I thought you would never love me back the way I love you. But I guess I was wrong. What you called eternal love is exactly what I feel for you. If you were to die right now, there would be no force on this good earth to stop me from joining you.'_

_'Lily, I'm sorry.'_

_'For what?'_

_'For everything you said I did wrong. And for not doing this sooner.'_

_'It's okay... hmpf.'_

James' lips had crashed down upon her own sending her into ecstasy as his own mouth needed her own soft, tender lips. Her hands threaded their way into his wild and unruly hair while his strong muscular arms wrapped around her slender figure, one hand resting on the small of her back while the other rested gently between her shoulder blades, keeping her from falling. Words were nothing compared to the emotions felt by the two at that very moment. Everything they felt, every ounce of love was poured into that kiss and every second drove their love deeper and deeper into their own hearts.

_'James?'_

James Potter looked to the doorway to see the slender frame of Lily Potter emerging from behind the door. She looked at her husband sitting in the chair by the window and smiled a loving true smile. He shared the same smile with her before turning his attention back to where it previously had been.

_'Don't' you think he's a little young too understand?'_

_'You're never too young to understand love Lily and I'm sure he knows how much I love you both. Don't you Harry?'_

The six month old baby boy looked at his father with the same astonishing eyes as his mother possessed but they shone with the cheekiness and mischief of a future Marauder. He smiled at his father yet it shone brighter when his mother appeared by his side. He was a much happier baby when he could see his parents together.

_'I love you Harry. Don't' ever forget that. I told you that story because I want you to understand how much I love both and hope that one day you can find love with someone just as I have with your mummy. Life is not life without love Harry and even the most irreparable hearts can been healed with love even if it's for just one night.'_

* * *

You like? Please review if you do. Don't make me get Sirius to use the puppy-dog pout on you all now.

Jess xx


End file.
